


Grey World.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Artist AU, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Mink made a promise to himself if the painting failed to sell then he'll stopped everything and give up.





	Grey World.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very old draft I planned for the Big Bang Event but couldn't finish due to the ending was not logical. So it stayed unfinished for months. Then today I've decided to rewrite the second half of the story and I hope the plot is acceptable and not OOC of the characters. 
> 
> This is based from a prompt I saw at Tumblr : artist AU where the painter met someone who said they fell in love with the colours BUT the painter couldn't admit they are colour blind.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the story a bit. I'll revise the grammar and tenses later after I rest my eyes.

The first thing that always bothered Mink when he finished his shower was selecting which clothes to wear. At his age, he wasn’t going through a mid-life crisis of being self-conscious to keep up with the latest fashion. He just found it troublesome that unlike other people, nobody had to tag each of their clothes with the names “BROWN”, “BLUE”, “WHITE” or “PINK” and so on.

 

In the end he just went with what felt comfortable and warm for him, didn’t matter if the colours made him look like a colourful dinosaur.

 

After he buttoned up his flannel shirt, Mink turned to look at himself by the mirror. He knew it’s a brown fabric but all he could see was grey. For his jeans, he vaguely remembered it was a dark blue denim…. Yet he saw nothing else but a darker shade of grey reflected from the mirror.

 

Stepping closer to his reflection, Mink swept back his wavy bangs and sighed. There he saw the faint marks of a scar across his eyes. It was from an incident that happened years ago, he kept being told that he was lucky to escape with his life. But how could he be grateful when everyone else perished in the fire? Why bother stealing part of his vision ability instead of his whole soul?

 

Mink became colour blind due to the fire incident. The house caved in from the roof and debris fell down like hailstorms here and there. He leaped to cover his sister but failed and got this hateful souvenir across his face as a reminder of his failure.

 

Outside, Mink would wear contact lenses or glasses to hide how his eyes looked eerily, bright yellow at the corneas. It was almost whitewashed due to the fire. If one were to speak closely to him, it was as if being stared at by a possessed person. His eyes seemed dead and motionless. Some days even Mink questioned himself if his soul really was occupying his body and not some ghost. Because he was sure his spirit followed after his family in death to their Gods.

 

He shook his head from the memory and went to his kitchen to brew himself a cup of coffee. As he sipped the black liquid from a white mug (or was it cream coloured?).

 

These days he had little to no appetite in preparing breakfast. Living alone the past several years, he could cook on a decent level but trying to eat at a dining table brought up painful memories of his late family. How he'd never dine with them forever.

 

Happy and warm images of the past where he would watch his late mother and sister happily chat and cooked for the family. Their father would be there, smoking his pipe. His sister’s specialty was baking sweets which they’d enjoy after their hearty meal. Unlike his sibling, Mink was more knowledgeable in bland but beneficial food for the body; such as warm soups for a flu and herbal tea to ease insomnia. He was taught under the wing of the village’s Wiseman, the elder planned for Mink to be the next successor as the tribe’s medicine man...

 

But everything changed due to the fire and Mink never fulfilled his role. What point was there to know how to prepare medicinal roots and salves when the people he really wanted to rescue from their misery already passed away?

 

Shaking his head from the memories and resorting with just coffee for his breakfast, Mink pulled the curtains of his window to see the outside world.

 

Here he would live his new life; A clean break from his past and loneliness.

 

It was an unplanned decision, quite unlike his old self. To choose a small island called Midorijima, packed a small bag, and hopped on a plane to live a new life. At least here in this foreign land no one knew his past and he didn’t have to endure the pitiful looks from the neighbouring folks. He was really surprised when Huracan, his pet bird, that he let free in the forest actually flew across the ocean to follow him! After nursing the wounded and extremely exhausted bird, Mink awarded his loyalty with beautiful braiding and beads on his feathers. 

 

Just like Huracan, Mink thought he could leave behind everything. Yet the rage and anger over the fire, the helpless feelings of failing to save his family and that silence of loneliness within that cottage he built followed like a shadow in the forms of nightmares every night. And one more thing remained with Mink; his inability to see colours beyond his grey world. It made him feel depress, self-conscious and lifeless.

 

It didn’t help that he himself was a reserved and quiet person which added more to his intimidating appearance.

 

He tried to take up part time jobs to distract himself. Thankfully he found an occupation that didn’t require his ability to use colours. In fact, his job mainly involved reading black ink printed on white paper; as a librarian. Now with the world modernised and youths more interested in interactive games than dusty literature books, Mink could hide his disability from the crowd of unknown faces. The library was quiet and peaceful. Other than doing his clerical work as a librarian, Mink could spend the rest of his time reading. A hobby he enjoyed a lot with no interruptions.

 

Reading was great but… Mink had two other hobbies he had to leave behind due to his disability.

 

Placing his cup of coffee onto the low table, Mink grabbed for the box he previously kicked due to sad rage several days ago; opening the flaps, he was surprised the tools inside hardly suffered much damage.

 

It was his craft tools.

 

Within his tribe, Mink was known to be a jewelry craft artisan. He heard of his former customers fawning over his handmade jewelries. But after he left the hospital and the doctor announced his eyes aren’t like before, Mink stopped picking up the bead and thread since then. He felt wrong to piece together a bangle where he couldn’t tell if the beads matched in colour or not. The symbolic meaning would be very different. He would never allow himself to sell such a shoddy piece of work to his customers when all he could see were different shades of grey, black or white.

 

From within the large box, there’s another box.

 

Mink sadly opened it and immediately his sensitive nose picked up the scent of dried paint and rusty brushes.

 

Other than jewelry crafting, Mink had a side hobby not known to many except his late sister. That he also loved to paint using watercolors.

 

He was no artist and sometimes couldn’t decide to use his right or left hand to hold the brush. He never displayed his finished art and all his art books were burnt in the fire. Mink remembered how he was fond of pastel colours before the fire ruined his eyes. He really liked pink the most!

 

But what should he do now with this box of art tools that he could never use again?

 

Throw them away?

 

A part of Mink agreed to throw it away but another part of him held onto the nostalgia. Plus, now that he lost his sister in the fire, he didn’t want to lose his only memento of her memory too. How she encouraged and motivated him to draw as he pleased. How the two promised to draw her portrait during her wedding date. 

 

A promise that will never be fulfilled.

 

“Maybe… One last time…”

 

Unable to come with a decision, Mink set up his easel and tools. He felt foolish for wanting to paint when he couldn’t even differentiate which was black and which was red paint. Mink didn’t even face the window to paint a scenery. He just stared at the blank and dusty canvas.

 

“One last time and I’ll decide to keep… or burn these away.”

 

Mink said to himself as he picked up a pencil and began to sketch across the blank canvas. He didn’t need inspiration nor reference to draw. It’s already in his mind’s eye. Half an hour later, Mink pulled back and saw the outline sketch of what he planned to paint.

 

The long lost forest of his home that burnt down to the roots. The place didn’t exist anymore even if the locals were to explore the site.

 

Mink reached inside the box, pick up a handful of paint tubes and read the printed labels on them. From “Dark Green”, “Aqua Blue”, “Vivid Red” and all such silly names. From his memory, Mink painted as close as he could. Using a dash of blue for the sky, a swipe of green for the forest leaves and a teaspoon of brown for the mountains and hills.

 

Hoping that his fake painting could at least replicate the precious memory.

 

**************

 

“Kyaah! How cute! Do you think this necklace looks nice on me?”

 

“Yeah! Opal is so you! How about getting those opal and quarts earrings too?”

 

“Totally! I would like to buy these, please!”

 

Mink robotically offered his coil to hers and bagged her purchases as a present for herself.

 

The artisan set up a booth near the famous barber shop where a handsome hairstylist recently set up his business. Most of the lady customers came to ogle the hairstylist instead of having a haircut of their own.

 

Mink didn’t mind them since some strayed to his booth and bought his jewelries, he just regretted not bringing his ear plugs because some of them could talk with such high pitch squeals. On the other hand, it always amazed him that the girls liked what they saw instead of questioning his colour matching skills. He assumed as long as it shined with blings then anything was acceptable.

 

However, none of the ladies noticed another product for sell on his booth. He rested the painting on display beside him. He didn’t slap a price tag on the painting, he’d be content if someone, anyone to take notice of the painting.

 

But everyone who came only took a glance then went away with their goodies. This went on for two more hours until Mink’s jewelries sold out and he began to pack up to leave. The only item didn’t get fawn and washed with attention was the painting and Mink tried not to be too bothered about it.

 

It’s the fact and he’ll fulfill the promise he made to himself.

 

If no one buys his painting, then he will accept not to paint anymore. Throw away those brushes and paint to the rubbish bin and close that chapter of his---

 

“Oh my, the green colour of this forest here is so pretty!”

 

A pleasant voice of a young man interrupted Mink’s gloomy thought.

 

He turned to look and saw a young man with a bright smile.

 

“…. Thank you. I… painted it.”

 

He answered belatedly as he straightened up. He expected the youth to just walk away after the short comment but surprisingly the other guy stayed to appreciate the painting some more.

 

“Wow! I have no art background but I think this is a really nice painting you did! The colours of the clear sky here blended so well with blue and white. The birds here too, why are they pink?”

 

“I have a pet bird… he’s… pink.”

 

He was pretty sure that Huracan was pink. Currently pink and would still be pink in the future.

 

“Oh! I see now. It must be a cockatoo bird. I’ve seen some from tv. Hmm… I was wondering from which part of Midorijima did you paint this from? As far as I know, we don’t have such big forests here hahaha!”

 

Mink blinked at this chatty man with puffy jacket and a headphone around his neck. But his eyes… they have a gentle shine to them. He was reminded of the setting sun from the cliff he liked to go in the past. The cliff with the magnificent view of the land and forest. Only in his memories could Mink recall the shade of the sun's rays.

 

His next reply was like a robot, perhaps his isolation eroded his conversation skills like a rock, “It’s not from here. I painted it from a forest… near my home…”

 

“Oh! That’s great, your home town must be really gorgeous! My granny will like these kind of art but she rather not buys things for herself. It’s her birthday tomorrow and I was walking around, thinking of what to get for her.”

 

Mink could see the boy eyed his painting with interest but the hesitation was strange.

 

“Would you like to have this?”

 

The guy scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile, “Oh no, no. I don’t think I could afford such a beautiful painting.”

 

That comment struck Mink hard.

 

The painting he painted was beautiful? It's not a disaster?

 

“It’s...", He tried to compose himself and proud of his straight face, "...not worth much, I don’t mind giving this to you free. It’ll be a present for your grandmother.”

 

The attractive guy was stunned, “Wha--- seriously? No way! I can’t accept it for free, you’re so generous!”

 

“It’s fine, if you see any value to what I painted then I don’t mind wrapping this painting as her gift.”

 

Mink presented the gift and the customer accepted it like...  it was the most precious gem in the world? Mink almost need to sit down or pinch himself. To make sure he's not dreaming that an angel came and bought his trashy artwork 

 

With a flustered face, the young customer then checked his pockets and yanked out a card, “I… I would like to thank you for this amazing gift! I’m sure granny will be so happy! Thank you and I’ll definitely repay you back!”

 

Before Mink could reject the card, the guy was already running away with the wrapped painting. Carefully carrying it with both hands.

 

“What a strange one… but he said my painting was beautiful…”

 

For once what felt like forever, Mink smiled and his chest felt free like a chain has been broken. Just then a large bird swooped down and landed to perch on his shoulder. Mink smiled wider and touched Huracan's beak, “He said the colours were pretty too… I’m glad.”

 

***********

 

What was meant to be a one-time meeting between the two as customer and seller developed into something more. Mink found out his name and Aoba’s personality was equally cheery like his smiles.

 

 

Aoba worked as a delivery man and ever since Mink learned about this information, Mink began to set up his booth to sell his crafts at places that were within the delivery areas. And Mink was grateful he could maintain his expressionless look whenever Aoba *bumped* into him.

 

“Oh, Mink! Good morning!”

 

“…Morning.”

 

“The sun’s pretty bright today, huh? My Ren here was so excited he sun bathed outside at my balcony for nearly an hour! I thought he’d get heat stroke but turned out his fur is all so warm and extra fluffy today!”

 

Aoba rambled as he showed Mink his pet that he always carried in his bag. Mink chuckled and raised his fingers to Ren’s nose to let the pup smell his scent, once the dog barked in greeting, only then the former artisan allowed himself a head rub.

 

Just as planned, Aoba would come over to Mink’s booth area to greet Mink. Sometimes Aoba came with packed lunches made by Tae. It was an expression of gratitude to Mink for the painting.

 

There was never an awkward moment between them as Aoba was open and friendly with Mink. During the days when Aoba finished his deliveries early, he’ll come by Mink’s booth and they’d have lunch together. Despite Mink’s one word answers, Aoba didn’t seem to mind as he’d share just about everything. From how he seriously adored his pet puppy, the way Tae scolded him for forgetting to lock the doors and how Haga-san, his boss, praised Aoba for a job well done.

 

After a few weeks, the relationship turned into a different direction. Mink noticed how Aoba lost his smile and looked exhausted. The two of them were on their way to Aoba’s house after the guy helped Mink to pack up his booth near a park.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“Huh? Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking about work.”

 

Aoba tried to smile but Mink could tell something was bothering him.

 

“Tell me.”

 

Mink wasn’t the type to speak a lot, he was used to ask direct questions where some might find his tone intimidating or aggressive. Aoba didn’t mind in fact he looked relieve to be able to share his problems with someone.

 

“It’s… about Baa-chan.”

 

Mink tried to recall the many stories he heard from the attractive young man.

 

“Did she caught a cold again?”

 

“No, she’s a really amazing doctor so she has medicines to help her. Just that few nights ago she tried to change the lightbulb of the kitchen. Usually she’d let me do it for her but I was working overtime and she needed to cook dinner so she tried to change the bulb herself.”

 

Mink winced inwardly with what he expected happened.

 

Aoba looked so glum and guilty, “Granny is alright but she missed the last step of the fold-able ladder and sprained her ankle. Now she’s been in bed and I could tell she’s very bored. Usually Baa-chan would do her errands or tend the house but the doctor said she can’t walk for about 2 weeks until her ankle is fully healed.”

 

Mink wasn’t surprised, an elderly person would take a longer time to heal if it’s a bone crack and swollen tendons.

 

“You are worried that she’s home alone and unable to move around?”

 

Aoba nodded as he bit his lower lip which Mink found it distracting.

 

“Yeah… Sure after Haga-san heard the news that he allowed me to come to work late and went home early. But I felt like I’m playing hooky when he insisted he won’t cut my salary for the shortened work time. I couldn’t let Haga-san run the shop on his own since he’s busy too. But then again I can’t let Baa-chan stay at home on her own all day too.”

 

The younger man sighed then unknowingly reached to his strap bag to pick up Ren but stopped himself when he felt it empty.

 

“So that’s why I haven’t seen the fluff ball since yesterday.”

 

Aoba laughed a bit, it had a nice tune like a bird’s melody.

 

“Yeah, I made Ren take over guard duty as granny sleeps or be someone she can talk to. I’m sure she has a lot to complain about a useless grandson like me---“

 

“Don’t.”

 

“E-eh?”

 

Aoba stopped short when he felt something warm on his cheek. He must be so distracted by his worries that Aoba didn’t notice Mink came close and cupped his cheek with concerned eyes.

 

“Don’t belittle yourself like that.”

 

Mink continued, his palm warming Aoba’s cold cheeks from the autumn winds.

 

“You’re trying your best and if you don’t take care of your own, you’ll make your grandmother feel troubled as well. I’m sure she’d want to see you smiling and supportive instead of blaming yourself to make her bad about her accident.”

 

There was a shine to Aoba’s eyes and he quickly blinked it away with a forced laugh.

 

“S-sorry about that. You’re right, I should think of a solution instead of getting mad at myself for not being much of a help to her. I plan to call Haga-san tomorrow if I could take a few days off from work or if I could work at night time”

 

“That would be unnecessary.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Mink had no idea why he was going to suggest something beyond his comfort zone and this felt like intruding on other people’s privacy. He no longer wanted to see Aoba with that troubled look. He preferred Aoba to smile more.

 

“I’ll volunteer to come over to your house.”

 

“Ehh??”

 

Aoba jumped back a few steps in shocked that Mink missed the feel of his soft skin. But in that moment he felt a brush of Aoba’s long locks and…. He had this deep desire to feel more of Aoba’s beautiful hair…

 

 

What colour was his hair? Blonde? Brunette? Perhaps bright yellow like the sun for he had such a sunny smile when he happily chatted about Ren.

 

 

“A-are you serious? Won’t your boss be mad for you to go to a random person’s house and be a nurse?”

 

The corners of Mink’s mouth went up in amusement, “I am my own boss and I’m sure I could fit in my schedule to take care of your grandmother. Besides, the real question here is if your grandmother allows me to take care of her. This discussion should involve her as she’s the one being tended to. If we make the decision for her, I’m sure she wouldn’t be pleased.”

 

Aoba crossed his arms and nodded, “Yeah… that’s true. Granny would think I’m treating her like a kid. I think all three of us need to sit down and talk about this.”

 

He checked his digital watch and winced, “Oh it’s this late, I need to hurry and buy groceries to cook dinner. Mink, how about you call me tomorrow so we can set the date for this talk?”

 

Mink gave him a smile that left Aoba speechless. Woah, babe alert.

 

“There’s no time than the present, if it’s not too sudden, may I come over right now after we buy groceries for dinner?”

 

Aoba immediately became self-conscious, “T-tonight? But but but… I’ll be cooking and I assure you my cooking isn’t as amazing as Baa-chan's and… d-do you like fried donuts?”

 

Mink placed his hand on Aoba’s shoulder with a reassuring, gentle smile. Aoba swore his heart skipped a beat.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything. Believe me, I also wish for this discussion with her to work on our favour.”

 

***********

 

Aoba was not prepared for the events to happen 2 hours later. Not only Mink bought and paid for their groceries but he also cooked for their dinner expertly!

 

First Aoba felt awkward to show up at home with Mink beside him and introduced their guest to Tae. She assumed Mink would be in the guest room as Aoba cooked but once they settled at the dining table, even she was surprised to see the array of food displayed on the table.

 

“When did you learn to cut the tofu in perfect squares, Aoba?”

 

Her grandson froze and turned to Mink for help but the older man simply gave him a nod.

 

“Um… actually it was Mink… who cooked for us, Baa-chan…”

 

“What?! You let our guest cook?”

 

“Because… because both Mink and I have a suggestion for you to consider, Baa-chan.”

 

 Aoba stamped down his nervousness and felt a bit proud for managing to control his voice.

 

“Please try my cooking and tell us your thoughts.”

 

Mink added with a wave of his hand to the beautiful delicacy.

 

Tae didn’t entirely look convinced but picked up her bowl of rice and began eating anyway. Mink smiled in pleasure when he saw her eyes lit up in surprise at the subtle but tasty food. Next to him, Aoba ate his fill happily and couldn’t stop his praises. Near their feet, Ren ate his dinner with an excited wag of his fluffy tail. All indicators that the foods were perfect!

 

Mink inwardly thanked Tae for labeling her spices and sauces. It’d be a disaster if he picked up a bottle of soy sauce instead of another black liquid sauce and ruin the flavour.

 

Mink didn’t pick up his spoon to begin his feast, instead he began talking.

 

“The bone soup was an old recipe I learned from my mother. She believed that this soup will help with the bone healing of someone injured. In other cultures, it’s said they’d eat chicken feet soup for they’ll help in healing weak knees. As for this one…”

 

He went on to explain other parts of the food presented to Tae, the nutrients and benefits to her recovery.

 

Beside him, Aoba looked in awe as Mink’s deep voice carried over the kitchen.

 

“Aoba…”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“You have rice on your face.”

 

Mink tsked as he reached to pick up one stuck to Aoba’s cheek. That left Aoba completely red not just from Mink’s gentle touch and amused smile but also for being caught staring at his hot friend with gaping mouth.

 

“T-t-thank…s.”

 

Tae rolled her eyes after she put down her chopsticks, “My grandson still ate like a child, I’m ashamed that he’ll be 24 this year.”

 

“Baa-chan! That was unnecessary!”

 

“Hmph.”

 

Mink smiled at the two family members then his smile dimmed as he recalled the image of his great grandmother. She resembled Tae except that her hair was braided into two. Oh how he really missed them…

 

*******

 

“Alright, tell me right now what are you two scheming about. And don’t think the delicious dinner would buy my favour, I’ve lived old enough to know such simple methods.”

 

Tae harrumphed as she nursed her cup of hot, medicinal tea that Mink prepared for her. She didn’t admit out loud how delicious it was despite the perfume-y smell bothered her a bit. She was sitting on the wheel chair that Aoba bought for her so she could move around the ground floor. On her lap was a sleeping Ren and Aoba resisted the urge to take a picture.

 

Mink and Aoba sat on the opposite couch, looking like a pair of awkward couple trying to ask the permission of the parent for Aoba’s hand in marriage.

 

The former artisan maintained an air of composed calmness while Aoba was failing and showed cracks of his nervousness.

 

“I assure you there was no hidden motive behind our plans. Aoba and I do wish to present a suggestion to you.”

 

Tae raised an eyebrow at Mink’s words.

 

“What?”

 

“Aoba has told me that he felt troubled to leave you alone in the house, unattended. He also didn’t wish to leave his work unfinished at the shop.”

 

Tae sighed and gave her grandson a stern look, “I told you I’ll be fine on my own.”

 

Aoba was about to protest but Mink rested his palm on Aoba’s clasped hands on his lap. The older man didn't notice Aoba's blush.

 

“Which is why I suggested him to hire a helper or a volunteer to assist you.”

 

She sighed heavily, “Aoba didn’t need to waste his savings on a nurse. Are you even qualified?”

 

“No, but I would like to volunteer.”

 

Mink gave her a small smile.

 

Aoba reprimanded his heart to stop beating so fast mentally.

 

Tae hardly looked pleased.

 

“So that’s why you showed me that cooking show and this tea. Thank you for your concern but no, this is a family matter and we don’t need to involve strangers. Much less making them our servants in this house.”

 

Again she gave a pointed look at her grandson.

 

“Both of you are making too much drama over this small thing. It’s only a sprained ankle, not my spine broken.”

 

Aoba sighed in defeat, he half expected this outcome because his granny was a very private and stubborn than anyone he knew. He felt bad for Mink who put all that effort but ended up being shot down before he got any chance to try.

 

“Very well, we will respect your wishes, ma’am.”

 

Mink didn’t look discouraged.

 

“We’re glad to have this discussion with you because we thought you wouldn’t appreciate being taken care of your needs without your consent.”

 

“Well then, is that all?”

 

She asked but with less severity in her tone.

 

Aoba quickly leaped to his feet as he noticed his granny must be tired now and it’s time for her medicine and bed rest. Although her tiredness came earlier than usual tonight.

 

But to his surprise, Mink held his wrist and stopped him. The feeling of his big thumb on Aoba's pulse was like a soothing balm...

 

“Yes, that’s all. I’m glad the tea I gave you have taken effect. It will help you sleep better tonight.”

 

Mink stood and help wheel her to her bedroom.

 

Tae was too drowsy to oppose him entering her room but she felt rest assured when Aoba was closed to her side.

 

Together the two adults prepared her bedding, Aoba picked her up while Mink open the blanket for her to slid in.

 

“Baa-chan, it’s about time to change the bandage.”

 

She just grunted, her eyes already closed.

 

As he grabbed a fresh roll from the desk, Aoba noticed that Mink was starting hard at her bandaged ankle. As if assessing the injury.

 

“Aoba, what is the colour of her swollen area?”

 

He blinked at the odd question but Mink looked so serious he caved, “Um, it used to be pink but now it’s purple.”

 

“Purple? Not green?”

 

“No, it’s been purple since this morning and some spots of dark red.”

 

Mink made an assessing sound and then he said, “Show me how you bandaged her foot.”

 

Aoba felt like a medical student undergoing practical examination as the older man stopped and taught him the correct way of bandaging. By now the old woman snored lightly and Aoba felt relief that her expression didn’t show discomfort or pain like the previous night he tucked her in.

 

Quietly both adults left the room and Aoba sighed tiredly. He didn’t expect it was such a nerve-wrecking series of event.

 

“Um, Mink. I appreciate that you went that far for Baa-chan but she still refused to accept your help.”

 

Mink shook his head but he was still smiling, “Let’s not push her now. Although she refused my offer to be her helper, that didn’t mean I can’t come over daily to check up on her.”

 

“Huh? But…”

 

“She refused my offer to be her live-in helper. But I promised you to help and so I’ll come over every morning until you return from work. This way I can observe her swelling and bring over my supply of medicines as well…. Aoba?”

 

The younger man shook out of his reverie.

 

His brain froze when Mink said he’ll offer to live in with the Seragakis.

 

Imagine being under the same roof with a handsome man like Mink! And there’s only two bedrooms here, where would Mink sleep and what about his bathroom?! Share with Aoba? Under one roof??

 

“S-sorry, I was thinking about work.”, Aoba lied with a nervous laugh. Trying his best not to imagine sharing a hot shower with… with Mink…

 

The older man didn’t seem to realize Aoba’s steamy thoughts and smiled again. It’s funny how he smiled more often when he’s around Aoba. It’s truly mysterious… like coming home where it’s warm and safe. Not like his cold and barren apartment.

 

“I’ll take my leave now and I promise to come here by 8am tomorrow. What time do you go to work?”

 

“Um… 9 am because Heibon opens at 10am.”

 

Mink nodded, “Understood. Tomorrow I’ll teach you how to gently massage her sore muscles. I’m sure she won’t appreciate a stranger to touch her so you’ll do it.”

 

“E-eh? Me?”

 

“Of course, you are her grandson. And the massage I’ll teach you won’t hurt her. Here is a short demonstration, please hold out your hand."

 

He offered his palm and in Aoba's vision it was as if Mink knelt down and proposed to him!

 

"O-one hand coming up,"

 

Aoba tried to joke in hopes of hiding his embarrassing imaginations. But the moment he felt Mink's large but gentle hands massaging his wrist, the young man lost it. He didn't hear a single word from Mink, only enjoyed how deep and smooth his bass voice was as the older man demonstrated some steps with the short massage.

 

"...and that's how you help with the blood flow. Did you manage to catch all that?"

 

Aoba had no idea what Mink just taught him but he truly wanted more of that massaging. Not just on his hand but on other parts of his body too just as much as he wanted to explore Mink's---

 

"Yep! It was as easy as 1-2-3! Thank you, Mink! My finger is so strong now thanks to your quick massage!"

 

Mink raised a finger to his lips because Aoba's laughter was a tad too loud and quickly the cute guy covered his mouth, "sorry..."

 

"Well, " the former artisan chuckled, "I'll start teaching you tomorrow the simple massaging steps that'll help the blood flow from being congested. Of course in the next few days she’ll need to walk a bit to get the circulation going.”

 

Mink sounded like a doctor and that left Aoba in awe.

  

“O-okay, I don’t know if my clumsy hands could be of any help but if it can make Baa-chan better soon, I’ll do anything!”

 

Aoba beamed up at him and Mink needed a second to compose himself from the radiance.

 

The young man was truly like a precious bird that Mink wanted to keep safe and protected.

 

“Well then… see you tomorrow?”

 

“Uhn! See you at 8 am tomorrow! I promise I’ll make you pancakes as thanks for tonight’s delicious dinner!”

 

Mink didn’t have the heart to tell Aoba that he’s not fond of sweets but he just kept quiet and wore his boots by the doorway. But what about Aoba’s lips though? Were they as sweet like the forbidden fruits within the forest? Mentally shaking his head, he bowed in farewell and walked away. Outside in the dark roads, Mink whistled and down came his pet bird that perched perfectly on his shoulder.

 

“Seragaki… Aoba.”

 

He whispered to himself as Mink scratched Huracan’s beak affectionately. He can’t wait for tomorrow to come soon.

 

********

 

For the next two weeks, it became a familiar routine where the guest came in place of Aoba to take care of Tae.

 

She was initially upset but even she had to admit she needed Mink’s help when moving between rooms or when she needed to complete a task.

 

The old woman began to put away her grumpiness and claws when Mink turned out to be a very useful nurse. He didn’t ask unnecessary questions and he had this air of confidence whenever she shot him questions. Not the type to get easily scared which was refreshing for her eyes.

 

It impressed her when Mink knew what to do before she even said anything. When she felt parched, when her backside feels tired or when she needed to lay down because her eyes were blurry. It was as if he was trained to be a medical staff but just like his silence, Tae didn’t know much about Aoba’s mysterious friend.

 

Eventually she allowed Mink to touch her after he earned her trust not to jostle her frail limbs or she could rely on him not to be overwhelmed by her weight. Before only Aoba could carry her but Mink didn’t even break a sweat when carrying her from the wheelchair to the couch or bed.

 

He didn’t hover like a helicopter over her head but always there when she needed. Like a useful ninja indeed.

 

Sometimes they would watch the drama on television together or they cooked together as Tae began to walk more often. Of course she needed her walking stick for several more days.

 

One afternoon as she flipped through her photo albums of her Haruka and Naine, she noticed that Mink was sitting nearby with a sketch book on his lap.

 

“What are you drawing?”

 

Mink looked up in surprised as if he forgot where he was. The glasses perched on his nose almost slipped off.

 

“Just sketches of the backyard…”

 

He answered reluctantly.

 

Tae sighed then held out her hand, “show me.” She requested like a teacher expecting her student’s homework.

 

Mink looked troubled but caved in and showed her his works.

 

She didn’t show much expression as she flipped through the used sketchbooks.

 

“Mountains, lakes, forests… I’ve never seen any of these in Midorijima or the Main Land.”

 

She raised an eyebrow as if expecting Mink to explain himself.

 

“They are… places of my home.”

 

He answered but didn’t elaborate more. Those beautiful sceneries don’t exist anymore anyway after the fire.

 

“Even the interiors of kitchens and the livingroom… yet no single portraits of people when you drew parks or gardens. Why don’t you draw much humans in your drawings?”

 

Tae asked as she handed back his book. Mink looked away, he didn’t know the answer himself. The sketches were images of his mind. He simply drew what he saw as everone else had pass away...

 

“That’s not all.” Tae interrupted his thoughts, “I noticed that you never coloured any of your works.”

 

Now this time Mink felt trapped and his body froze a bit, “…. They were merely sketches. I didn’t plan to colour any of them.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

She studied him like a doctor from head to toe. Mink tried to maintain his cool when her sharp eyes lingered a bit too long on his eyes. He wore his contact lenses today and sat quite a few feet away so she shouldn’t be able to see his scars, right?

 

To his relief, she turned her gaze to one of the walls that displayed a water colour painted painting.

 

“Other than this present that Aoba gave me from you, I’ve never seen you other artwork in colour.”

 

Mink kept silent, she or Aoba didn’t have to know about his disability.

 

“Then since you’ll be assisting me for two more weeks and I’m sure you’re bored of staying with an old lady like me, how about I give you a job?”

 

The former artisan gasped softly in response, “You want me to do errands for you?”

 

Tae waved her hands away, “No, no. We don’t even need to leave the house. We can start tomorrow, bring your easel and paintbrush. I will commission you to draw a watercolour family portrait of me and my grandchild.”

 

Mink was speechless at her request.

 

“But why? Is it not faster to just take a family photo at the studio?”

 

Tae rolled her eyes, “I know I won’t live long and my grandchild is precious to me. Who knows if I’ll still be here next year? Before I go, I want to leave a parting memento for him. Something that he can stare at and enjoy.”

 

She explained as she caressed the photo album containing her missing daughter and son in law.

 

“Will you accept?”

 

Mink felt conflicted. He didn’t expect this request from her, he was just happy to have a chance to spend time with Aoba while keeping his disability a secret.

 

But she wished for a family portrait of herself with her only family member. A watercolour portrait at that! Anyone would figure out something’s wrong with Mink’s eyes the moment they look at his finished art!

 

But... as her final wish...

 

“I…. accept.”

 

Mink agreed in the end.

 

“But I will not accept any payment if either you or Aoba is displeased of the end result. For I am no professional artist.”

 

Tae laughed, “We’ll cross that bridge when we reach it.”

 

And the two went back to their activities, Mink was going to pick up his glass of coffee when suddenly Tae smirked at him.

 

“Despite not drawing much humans in your sketches, there were a number of my grandson portraits in that book.”

 

She told him in a knowing smile and Mink almost dropped his cup to the floor! She was right, in his book there were about 5-8 sketches of Aoba. One where he brushed Ren's fur, another when he fold the laundry, the third where he was tying up his long hair into a ponytail and so on. Just everyday activities that caught Mink's fancy and he couldn't sleep until he finished sketching every detail that was seared to his mind. Some nights he fell asleep with the book on his chest, as if Aoba was there by his side.  


Regaining his composure, he stared back at her with a serious look, “Any artist would draw what they deemed as beautiful. For me, it’s no different.”

 

There, he said it. Not realizing he just admitted that he was attracted to her Aoba. Tae continued to smile then went back to her photo album.

 

*******

 

“Aoba! Are you finally done or not?”

 

“Just a second!”

 

“You don’t have to wear a suit or tie your hair in a ribbon! Just come down!”

 

Tae shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Beside her was Mink who tried to hold back his amusement. Aoba was really surprised when he heard the new request she gave to Mink but she refrained from telling him that it’ll be her final memento to him to remember her. As a boy who lost his parents and brother, she wished to spend the rest of her limited days with her grandchild as best as she could.

 

Finally, after another 15 minutes, the Seragaki household assembled in the livingroom. As ordered by Tae, Mink brought his painting tools and set it up before the couch after removing the coffee table to the side. Ren who wasn’t used to the smell of paint barked a bit until Aoba patted him to calm down.

 

It took them a few minutes to settled down as Tae sat on the couch with her best crocheted quilts displayed on the backrest. She’s wearing her best yellow dress but didn’t bother with her hairstyle. On her lap lay Ren who felt sleepy and dozed off. She fondly caressed his snout. Behind her stood Aoba, he was fretting over what to wear as he went through his collections of Jerry Blaine clothes.

 

A family picture was one thing but a family portrait painted by his mysteriously tall, dark and handsome friend Mink??

 

It took Mink’s assurance that his casual clothes he wore was enough.

 

Yet Aoba can’t help but noticed when Mink said “Your dark, long sleeve shirt is enough.” Instead of “your dark blue long sleeve shirt.”

 

Oh well maybe artists have a peculiar way of referring to colours, some may be picky about the exact shade while others just go with what flows best with the composition of the finished product.

 

Mink expected the portrait to take a while but after half an hour he got tired of standing up. 10 minutes ago Ren sniffed something then jumped out of Tae’s lap to chase after something he saw.

 

“Ren! Come back!”

 

Mink held up his hand as his other hand continued to darkened the lining on his painting, “It’s fine, I’ve already finished drawing him here.”

 

Aoba was impressed to learn that Mink was ambidextrous. Another point to make him fell harder for his friend. How would Mink react if Aoba felt more than just friendship to the older man?

 

Being told to stand or sit still for a painting didn’t help Aoba’s thoughts from going on a rollercoaster ride.

 

He recalled when he first met Mink, how he fell in love with the colours of the painting and Mink was so generous to let him have the painting as his granny’s gift without any payment! Of course Aoba repaid back with his cooking since Mink seemed to enjoy the meat pie he learned to bake from scratch. He wondered what else Mink liked to eat because he hardly knew anything about the handsome man.

 

Mink never invited Aoba to his apartment, he had always been curious ever since Mink claimed he had more sketchbooks at home. Aoba respected Mink’s wish to show the books another time. Maybe Mink wasn’t used to loud people entering his personal space.

 

Besides, Aoba felt hopelessly smitten over Mink. How often do you get a gentle and caring guy whose knowledgeable about medicine and therapy to help your granny free of charge? Mink even went the extra mile to take care of Aoba with the cooking on nights when Aoba was too tired to cook.

 

How could this amazing guy still be single?

 

Aoba began to care less about the answer and focus more about the man himself.

 

Day by day Aoba began to feel restless at his job and wished to come home soon where he knew Mink and his granny would be there either in the livingroom watching the latest soap opera drama or at the kitchen.

 

Aoba felt a bit troubled that once granny’s ankle was fully cured, Mink won’t have any other excuse to meet up daily.

 

Is it alright to confess his feelings then?

 

How would Mink react if Aoba swing that way?

 

Aoba saw Mink had an earring in one of his ear lobe. Surely that meant something right? Plus, he never saw Mink interested or looked at other people. His piercing, golden eyes all focused on Aoba and only Aoba. As if only he mattered in Mink’s world.

 

Shaking his head, Aoba sighed at his long winded thoughts.

 

“Please don’t move too much, I’m almost done.”

 

Mink reminded from behind his canvas.

 

“S-sorry!”

 

Behind the painting, Mink held back a smile at Aoba’s expression. He really wore his emotions on his sleeve. It was quite adorable how you could guess what’s on his mind just from studying his body language and face.

 

Mink reprimanded himself to focus on the painting and stop being distracted the attractive man behind the couch.

 

Who knew what the worse could happen once he finished this piece.

 

He just hoped Aoba won’t severe their friendship and walk away from him forever. He didn’t mind if Aoba just see him as a friend, he craved the guy’s warmth and beautiful smile after he lost everything as Aoba made him remember how to be human again.

 

That his world wasn’t as depressing and grey like before.

 

Aoba was precious to him and he’d do anything to keep his ugly disability a secret just a day longer, please… just a day longer.

 

********

 

“Done.”

 

Mink announced and both the family members sighed a relief.

 

“Done with the whole piece?”

 

Tae inquired as she saw Mink began to take his water colour tools and put down his pencil.

 

There was an unnatural pause as Mink elaborate, “I’m done sketching the outline. Now I’ll start adding in the colours and this may take me the whole night. So both of you can retire to your rooms.”

 

He quickly added as if expecting Aoba to say he wanted to watch and see.

 

Tae raised an eyebrow after she stood up with the help of her cane and Aoba’s grip.

 

“You can paint the colours even without us here for reference?”

 

Mink tightened his fist at the lie he was about to say, “Yes, because I’ve already memorised the colour of your clothes and everything. Do not worry.”

 

Tae was too tired to ask any more questions and began to head to her room, assisted by her grandson. Aoba kept looking over his shoulder to Mink in worry but Mink pretend not to notice.

 

He sighed when he’s finally alone.

 

Towards the end he lost the chance to be honest with the family about his disability. He didn’t want to lie to them but at the same time he wanted to colour the painting too.

 

He didn’t deserve happiness, a failure like him who couldn’t rescue his family from the fire shouldn’t dream of a happy ending with the beautiful young man in the other room.

 

Perhaps this was the best way to end things.

 

With that mindset, Mink began to pick up one paint after another and colour what possibly his finaly art piece.

 

************

 

“Mink?”

About two hours later, it was past midnight. Aoba came into the livingroom that smelled of paint with a tray of food and hot coffee. Despite the heady scent in the air, Mink could still smell Aoba’s shampoo from the damp strands of his locks. He noticed how Aoba always washed his hair nightly. He wondered often if they’re as soft as a baby leaf.

 

“Would you like to rest a bit? I don’t want your eyes to get tired and hurt your vision.”

 

Mink inwardly smile at that, his eyes couldn’t be saved at all.

 

“I’ll be fine.” He replied in a distracted voice, “you can put that down on the table, I’ll eat it after I’m done here.”

 

Aoba looked sullen that Mink didn’t even spare him a glance.

 

“Um… thank you for accepting granny’s request. That was so out of the blue, I wonder what made her want to have a painting of us all of a sudden.”

 

He sat down on the couch to start a conversation.

 

Mink’s palm became clammy; he didn’t want Aoba to see the painting yet eventhough he’s almost done.

 

“She has her reasons.”

 

Aoba was quiet for a moment and Mink thought he already left the room.

 

“Can I see your progress?”

 

He nearly jumped when Aoba appeared right infront of him and the propped up painting! His footsteps were light and Mink was too preoccupied and tired that he didn’t hear Aoba approaching him! From where he stood, Aoba can’t see the painting as he stood.

 

“………..you may. However, what you see may make you detest me, Aoba.”

 

Mink sighed in a defeated voice as he finished the final touched to the painting and put down his brush.

 

Aoba blinked in confusion, one of his hand was playing with a lock of his damp hair.

 

“W-what do you mean? How could I detest you after what you’ve done for me and Baa-chan?”

 

Mink sighed again then stood up, he looked down at Aoba’s expressive eyes in sadness. He wondered what’s the colour of his eyes. Was it as warm as the sunrise? As dark as the sunset?

 

“Aoba… I lied to you all these time.”

 

The younger man froze, “W-what do you mean?”

 

Mink stepped back and gestured Aoba to look at his finished painting.

 

“See for yourself. I’ll pack up and never come back. You can tell your grandmother that she doesn’t have to pay for such rubbish. She can even burn it.”

 

Aoba was so confused over Mink’s dramatic change of attitude. But he listened to Mink’s instructions and went to peek at the painting.

 

There was nothing cruel or bizzare about the art work but…

 

At the stunned look from Aoba, Mink looked away in shame.

 

“Aoba… I am… colour blind. I can’t see colours well after an accident.”

 

“An accident?”

 

“Yes, that’s why I was troubled but also very touched when you said my first painting was beautiful enough you wanted to gift it as your grandmother’s present. But I can’t lie to you or her anymore after this. My eyes were injured due to fire and I couldn’t see colours like before. As you can see, my sketches are all black and white. And this one… you can see here I can’t even tell the colour of your hair…”

 

Aoba was speechless but he didn’t look the slightest angry at Mink.

 

In fact… he looked touched?

 

“Aoba…?”

 

Mink asked in confusion when the younger man’s eyes glistened with moisture and the corner of his mouth went up as a small smile.

 

“Mink… Mink, I need to tell you something as well. I… I actually dyed my hair a lot of times when we see each other. I did notice how you never commented my hair colour but I didn’t think there was something wrong with your eyes…. Here… in this painting… you coloured my hair… blue.”

 

Mink’s brows furrowed in confusion, “I know… I can’t lie to you anymore Aoba. That’s all I saw from my eyes ever since I met you. I just saw blue on top of the white and yellow.”

 

On good days he could see traces of other shades.

 

Aoba reached up to rest his hands on Mink’s arms. His tears nearly spilled down his cheeks and his voice rough with emotions by now.

 

“Mink… Mink, blue IS my real hair colour. I purposely dyed my hair different shades to fool people because when I was young, I often got teased because of my weird hair.”

 

Now it’s Mink’s turn to be speechless.

 

“When I grew up to my teen years, people thought I’m some punk with dyed hair and piercings. So I played with that. I began to dye my hair to hide from people. Yet… yet here you told me… all these time you saw my hair… my real hair colour…”

 

Mink kept staring at Aoba’s light shade of hair and he tried to reach up to touch a strand but stopped himself.

 

“But… I lied to you both…”

 

“I’m a liar as well, Mink.”

 

Aoba gently place his small hand on Mink’s to urge him to touch. To explore.

 

“I washed my hair tonight to check for your reactions.  I thought you were just not the type to say what’s on your mind but now I know…”

 

He scoffed at himself when his voice gone tight.

 

“I’m as bad as you are. Maybe worse. But Mink, listen to me…”

 

He had to tip toed a bit to cup Mink’s face in his hands.

 

“You said about leaving, about burning this painting. I won’t do any of that because they’re my treasure now. This is your masterpiece. Your greatest work.”

 

Mink couldn’t accept Aoba’s words.

 

“What good can a colour blind person do?”

 

“Even with your eye injury, I’ll still… love you!”

 

“!!”

 

Mink lost his voice at the declaration! Is it possible that his one sided attraction wasn’t that one sided after all?

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Aoba blushed hard and he didn’t need his good eyes to see the shade across Aoba’s cheeks.

“I’ve always been attracted to you Mink… and even after I learned about your injury, it didn’t make my feelings to you any less. I wanted to be by your side, cook delicious food and wait for you to come home. I want to do many things with you and learn more about yourself.”

 

“Aoba….”

 

“I’m… I’m just… so happy that someone saw the real me. My real colour, my real self. I… I’m so happy and I want you to be part of my world… if you allow me to enter yours.”

 

Mink slowly wrapped his arms around the younger man’s slender waist then bend down to press his forehead against Aoba’s.

 

“My world is dark and dreary. A grey world…. It’s not fun to go there, I warned you. And you may be scared of what I’ve done in the past. I hurt people… I used them…”

 

Aoba snaked his arms around Mink’s neck, loving the cinnamon scent from his hair.

 

“Let me be the judge for that, despite my looks I’m no damsel.” He huffed with a roll of his eyes, “And besides, maybe it’s not so fun to explore that world on your own. Maybe you need someone to accompany and explore with you?”

 

He asked in a cheeky voice, his eyes full of love and affection.

 

 “Let’s start this again. Ahem, my name is Seragaki Aoba. I’m self-conscious about my hair, I used to be a street punk and… I’m single. You?”

 

Mink chuckled, part of him still couldn’t believe over this outcome.

 

“Just call me Mink, I’m colour blind and people think I’m scary. I’m single as well. Will you stay by my side from now on and watch the sunrise with me?”

 

Aoba answered with a beautiful smile as he tasted Mink’s approaching lips that soon turned into a passionate kiss. The new lovers held each other close, enjoying the warm happiness surrounding themselves as one accepted the other’s insecurities and flaws.

 

Never again did Mink have to trudge this grey world alone.

 

Now that he’d be accompanied with an angel that coloured his world.

 

One droplet of colour at a time.

 

……..

 

…………………….

 

………………………………………..

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who managed to read til the last paragraph. I seldom write a long oneshot. I even thought of cutting the story into 2-3 parts but in the end decided to just upload the whole thing as a full story. Once again thank you for reading this and no it's not the same like my other colour blind Mink AU oneshot I uploaded in the past. I'm sorry if there was some confusion in between scenes. Thank you for reading.
> 
> It would be amazing to find someone who accept your flaws and insecurities and failures. If you have someone like that in your life, please treasure them just like how the boyfriends treasured Aoba.


End file.
